


All but the Little Things

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett can and does endure just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All but the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Any, any, He doesn't understand the subtleties of slights and pains, that it is not the big events that hurt the most but rather the smallest questionable shift in tone at the end of a spoken word that can plow most deeply into the heart. - Shopgirl - Steve Martin](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572854.html?thread=80113334#t80113334)_

* * *

Scarlett survived the fall of Atlanta.

She survived the ruin of her home, the death of her mother and her father, the gnawing of hunger and the feeling of working to the bone. She lived through poverty and she made herself rich.

She killed a Yankee and she was attacked at Shantytown.

She married two men she didn't love and buried them.

She can endure all of this. She has endured it. She keeps on enduring it, just as she keeps on enduring the fact that she would never have Ashley for herself.

Yet it is Rhett's words that hurt. He never sees what he does to her with the slightest sneer or mocking tone, she won't let him, but it cuts deep within her all the same. She would be kind if only he was first, but no, they squabble and bicker and it hurts every time he gives her hope and dashes it to pieces.

She can endure everything it seems, except Rhett's thoughtless tongue.


End file.
